This invention relates to colour indicating devices, which are similar in nature to the well known colour charts which are used for colour selection in picking colours, for example of paints for the painting of walls, buildings and the like.
As is well known, painters and decorators when asked by customers as to colour selection for surface finishes, present such customers with a colour chart and the customer makes his choice. A colour chart comprises essentially a chart with small areas of paint thereon, each area being coloured with a small section showing the colour of paint which is available.